Le division des Jumeaux
by Antonietaza
Summary: "La división de los gemelos" Una historia rica en mezclas de distintas mitologías y vasto universo lleno de fantasía y personajes, dando a conocer un nuevo mundo. Dos hermanos gemelos han sido separados por el simple hecho de que Surian, el que nació del lado izquierdo podía ser una amenaza para el reino, mientras su hermano Amir le busca desesperado para sacarlo de la miseria.
1. Prologue

_**Epílogo**_

Por un largo tiempo, en el país de Éspereth, reinaron Guien, el rey y Nícena, su esposa. Ambos eran compatibles aunque sus habilidades fuesen diferentes, era como la espada y la pluma, la mano de hierro y el pétalo de amor. Ellos contrajeron matrimonio a edad muy temprana y a medida de que crecían juntos, se iban enamorando hasta llegar a lo máximo de la familia real. De esa relación nacieron do gemelos, ambos varones; Surian y Amir. Pero algo entre ambos estaban mal y no era una anormalidad física, si no espiritual y en cuanto a porte, las piedras que les fueron concedidas tenían rechazo entre ambas lo cual era imposible. Arnes, quien era la nigromante del reino asignó correctamente el destino de ambos y reconoció el defecto fatal. Amir se había mantenido y había nacido del lado derecho, mientras que Surian se mantuvo en el lado izquierdo y nació por este, diestro y siniestro, positivo y negativo…Amir y Surian. Lados que nunca podrán convivir.

Amir sería quien tendría en futuro concedido como supremo gobernante de Éspereth, mientras que Surian pretendía ser la escoria, el apartado de la familia real. Entonces, cuando ambos cumplieron los tres años, Amir y Surian fueron separados, Surian fue abandonado, y allí es donde su odio comenzó a crecer, donde su lado negativo comenzó a obviar el positivo completamente.

Surian fue mandado al país vecino, donde una modesta pareja de campesinos lo adoptaron, criándolo allí durante unos pocos años hasta que fue recogido por otro ser, entretanto Amir vivía lujosa vida en el gran palacio junto con su padres, aunque eso no le era suficiente, sabía que le faltaba algo…Algo muy difícil de conseguir.

Durante los pensamiento y complejos de ambos, una terrible guerra comenzaba a desatarse, la cual amenazaba no sólo a Éspereth, si no a todo el mundo, en especial a los principales personajes de tan nombrado acontecimiento "Las espadas irreconciliables" o "La doble justicia ciega".


	2. Capítulo l: Búsqueda

**Ésta es mi primera historia creada por propios personajes sacados de mi imaginación óvo Espero que os guste.**

**_Capítulo I:_****_Búsqueda._**

Las espadas blandeaban a primeras horas de la mañana haciendo ese alto sonido metálico. Los grandes ventanales estaban despejados de las enormes cortinas burdeo de terciopelo que cada noche los cubrían y la luz del sol pasaba a través iluminando toda la habitación, dejándose ver a lo lejos dos siluetas humanas, una baja y otra un poco más alta, las cuales peleaban como si fuese una batalla a muerte. Entre jadeos podía escucharse perfectamente la conversación que ambos cuerpos tenían.

-Si manejas esa espada como una niña… ¡Nunca podrás luchar por tu país! –Vociferó la aún no reconocible silueta mayor.

-No guarda tus palabras, Nirmne, aún no he entrado en mi verdadero trance –La otra respondió con cierto tono de pillería, muy segura de sus palabras.

La lucha blandeada parecía hacerse eterna en el inmenso cuarto, y a medida de que los rayos de luz matutinos avanzaban, aquellas siluetas se pudieron diferenciar; la más pequeña estaba pobremente vestida, con tan sólo un traje blanco de una sola pieza que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los pies acompañado de unas botas de cuero de serpiente y unos guantes del mismo material. Los cabellos del ahora joven eran rubios y sus ojos azules como el cielo durante el día sin nube turbia alrededor, combinando perfectamente, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, como si nunca se hubiese expuesto a algún gentil rayo de sol durante toda su vida.

Por otro lado, el mayor era de apariencia menos fina que su contrincante, su piel era no muy oscura, algo así como moreno y sus ojos eran de color oscuro al igual que su cabello. Sus ropas parecían más trabajadas, pues presentaban una formidable armadura que le cubría la parte de los hombros, el pecho y la ingle. Con aquella diferencia de trajes, parecía que uno tenía más miedo del otro.

-¿Listo, Nirmne? –Preguntó el joven de cabellos rubios emocionado mientras su espada atacaba la contraria con toda velocidad

El cuestionado simplemente asintió con la cabeza con poca seguridad y empuñando más fuerte su espada, sus palabras anteriores quedaron completamente reducidas en tan sólo segundos. Ahora sería el momento en el que se vería completamente derrotado con los finos, hábiles y rápidos movimientos de su antagónico simplemente alzando un poco el brazo el cual tenía sujeta la espada y dándole el hombro, dio un pequeño salto hacia adelante y con simples palabras, el joven de ojos celestinos atacó al ya derrotado hombre, quien estaba siendo apuntado con la punta de la espada en el pecho.

-¿Crees que así podré ir a batallar el próximo mes? –Preguntó el de finos rasgos con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

El mayor asintió apenas moviendo la cabeza y con una sonrisita nerviosa permaneciendo acorralado contra la pared completamente ante el imperante porte del príncipe que tenía frente a sus ojos, el príncipe Amir.

En un momento, la espada del príncipe rápidamente descendió, cayendo desde sus manos al suelo rotundamente, no fue un dejo descuidado, sino que comenzó a sentir una gran molestia que le pasó desde el pecho, por la zona izquierda hasta la cabeza, algo que le sucedía todo los días, haciendo que por unos pocos momentos quedara paralizado observando al piso. Eso le sucedía hace ya varios años, desde que empezaba a cumplir los cuatro.

-Príncipe Amir… -Murmuró Nirmne sin mayor preocupación, pues para él era ya habitual cada mañana durante las peleas de espada.

-Lo siento de nuevo…Nirmne…Siento ese terrible vacío en mi ser –Después de sus palabras, alzó la cabeza hacia su contrario con una expresión algo desesperada- ¿Por qué no puedo saber qué es?

Nirmne y casi todos los que trabajaban en el palacio sabían la verdad, ese terrible vacío que cada día sentía Amir era por una sola y simple cosa, pero nadie se atrevía a responderle, con temor a que algún infortunio ocurriese.

-No lo sé, Príncipe…No sé, en verdad –Respondió tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible, como siempre.

Después de aquellas constantes y repetidas respuestas quedaba retraído y casi sin ánimos, obligándolo a retirarse de cada actividad en la que se encontraba y llevándose hacia su ostentoso cuarto, para mirar tranquilo por la ventana, donde perfectamente se podían apreciar tierras del país vecino.

-Necesito algo…Alguien… -Murmuraba para si cada vez que observaba el horizonte oscuro que se expandía por todo Siremia, el país que estaba al lado.

_**Siremia, Ambrisia.**_

En las afueras de una modesta casa de madera se encontraba un joven de aspecto malhumorado, imperante, era de cabellos rubios, tan dorados que brillaban intensamente a la luz del sol de mediodía y sus ojos de un color azul profundo, como el mar, el cual podía llegar a helar con una peor mirada hasta los huesos. En su mano izquierda empuñaba una espada completamente distinta a todo lo que constaba del ambiente, esta era de plata con mango de oro, incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y filo forjado con diamante. Aquel joven de tan fina, pero a la vez descuidada apariencia, partía montones de paja amarradas a un palo con total facilidad, no parecía hacer mayor esfuerzo entre sus constantes bufidos. Al momento en el que se había equivocado al no darle un corte a una de las matas de paja, frunció el entrecejo marcadamente y dio un grito vengativo, acercándose a esta con la espada sujeta de ambas manos y cortando con toda ferocidad como una bestia sin control queriendo descargar todo su enojo.

El joven terminó mal parado con las piernas algo separadas mientras jadeaba de manera fuerte torciendo la boca.

-Maldita…sea… -Susurraba entre aquellos fuertes jadeos -… ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! –Después gritó dando fuertes cortes al aire con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta caer de rodillas a la tierra levantando un poco de polvo…El chico que allí yacía se llamaba Surian, un ser fuerte y bastante, serio, frío e indiferente. Lo único que realmente le interesaba era volverse más y más fuerte con su espada hasta llegar a ser, algún día, comandante de las fuerzas de Ambrisia, o algo parecido para terminar la guerra entre su país y Éspereth. Aún no entendía muy bien el porqué tenía que hacerlo, pero eso le habrían marcado como destino en la vida.

El chico vivía en un pueblo lo suficientemente pobre como para llamarlo "El pueblo de los hombres serpiente" donde allí habitaban los seres más desposeídos y odiados de Ambrisia, eran tratados como basura en otros lugares o simplemente temidos, pues, según los demás habitantes del país, ellos estaban marcados por una terrible maldición o porque convivían con la raza del mismo nombre…Los hombres serpiente. Surian vivía con tales seres, eran humanoides enteramente blancos con piel escamosa, con cabeza de dicho reptil, aunque tenían si extremidades cada mano y cada pie con tres dedos de los cuales crecían filosas garras. Estos solían ser bastante fuertes y peligrosos si se les llegaba a enfadar, pero en la mayoría del tiempo son modestos, calmados y sabios, pues la mayoría tenía cientos de años, todos siendo completamente machos.

-¡Eh, Surian! –Vociferó una voz grave, seguido de unos pasos pisando las hojas de otoño.

El chico nombrado ladeó la cabeza para mirar a quién le llamaba de reojo. Resultó ser Ásmar, un hombre serpiente quien era el encargado de cuidar a Surian hasta con su vida, además de entrenarlo.

-Vaya ¿Aún estás entrenando? Llevas así toda la noche sin dormir –Dijo posando ambas manos sobre su cintura con cierta preocupación.

-Eso no me interesa, Ásmar…Lo mejor es practicar hasta que tus energías completamente se descarguen –Surian intentó pararse apoyándose de su espada la cual estaba de punta incrustada en la tierra, pero fue inútil, si no fuese por el hombre serpiente quien le atrapó rápidamente del pecho de seguro hubiese caído - S-suéltame…Puedo pararme solo

-Apenas si puedes hablar… -Respondió Ásmar marcando el entrecejo con molestia –Deja que te cargue y te lleve hasta la cabaña.

El joven dio un largo suspiro sin mostrar reproche alguno, el hombre serpiente le tomó en brazos cuidadosamente como si fuese una princesa y lo llevó hasta la cabaña más próxima, donde ambos vivían.

-Que seas guerrero no significa que no debes descansar ¿Sabes? –Le regañaba una y otra vez camino a su destino con distintas razones por la cual debe descansar y esas cosas, Surian solamente mantenía una expresión cabreada y permanecía en brazos cruzados siendo cargado, pareciendo solamente un niño pequeño.

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca? –Finalmente ordenó Surian completamente reprimido

-Como tu protector, debo decirte e indicarte lo que es bueno y no para ti…

-¿Y cómo va a saber eso un hombre serpiente? ¿No se supone que ustedes son la gente maldita de este país? ¿No se supone que ustedes no diferencian lo malo de lo bueno? ... ¿No se supone que ustedes deberían estar todos extintos? –Esas preguntas eran ya habituales, por la cual Ásmar no respondía, solamente dibujaba una expresión seria y guardaba completo silencio sin tratar de mostrarse herido. Bien sabía que Surian tiene una personalidad completamente fuerte y un poco malvada, pero aún así no podía reprocharle nada ni tampoco hacer que no se sienta "querido" así que cada día hacía lo posible por no darle en algún momento del día un fuerte golpe justo en la boca. –Eres un completo idiota, Ásmar…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nunca sueles responder a eso…Me molesta ¿Por qué no lo haces? –Furtivamente miró a su mayor.

-No veo el porqué hacerlo…Si de todas formas es la verdad –Responde con cierto aire nostálgico, mostrando por vez primera que esas palabras le herían.

-En serio eres un idiota… -Bajó la mirada un poco- Tú no eres como los demás hombres serpiente

-¿Eso crees? –Ásmar detuvo su caminata para escuchar a su contrario con mayor atención -¿Por qué?

-Solamente te diré que no eres malo. Ahora sigue caminando –Sus palabras iban en notable aminoramiento, llegando casi a ser un susurro.

Ásmar en gesto de respuesta dibujó una pequeña sonrisa aunque sin dejar de lado la opresión que sentía, siguió caminando hasta pasar por el trozo de piel que colgaba del marco de la entrada de la cabaña y dejó al menor sobre una de las dos camas que adentro se encontraban.

-Ahora descansa, Surian.

El chico se cubrió con las mantas de piel animal hasta el hombro acostándose de lado, intentando cortar el contacto de rostro con su compañero.

-Espero que tengas una buena caza hoy mientras duermo.


	3. Capítulo ll: Pequeña Súplica

_**Capítulo ll: Pequeña súplica.**_

Ese era el terrible momento en el que Amir lo supo, sus padres se lo habían dicho después de verle casi toda la vida de la misma manera mohína, tímida. Amir estaba corriendo entre los pasillos del palacio en busca de su cuarto desesperadamente para buscar consuelo entre su espejo. Al llegar allí cayó de rodillas posando su mano derecha sobre este mientras jadeaba suavemente, nunca sintió un recelo tan grande hacia sí mismo, realmente deseaba cambiar todo pero sabía que no podía, simplemente no quedaba otra que esperar…Esperar ese maldito y a la vez preciado día en que lo vería después de once años.

-Mi hermano…Mi querido pero a la vez desconocido hermano, de haberte conocido no estaría derramando estas lágrimas sin sentido ahora, tampoco estaría rezando cada día por ti…Y de no haber sido por mí, de seguro estarías viviendo aquí completamente feliz ¿Por qué siento esta terrible empatía por ti, hermano? Ni siquiera te conozco y ya me lamento hasta de haber nacido por ti. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es solamente rezar cada noche, para que hasta aquel día tengas una vida plena… -Bajó la cabeza por unos momentos después de sus palabras posando su mano derecha sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos majestuosamente, como si estuviese rezando tal y como dijo. Pero un pensamiento, pasando como un rayo le atravesó la mente, haciendo que mostrase de golpe sus orbes hacia la luna de la despejada noche, una arriesgada idea le había llegado, por lo cual se puso de pie pausadamente saliendo de la habitación y en silencio solicitando un cazador de información dentro de la sala de juntas a escondida de sus padres, dijo que era una emergencia y no podía esperar más.

-…Es idéntico a mí, como si me estuviesen viendo en un espejo. Búscalo. –Su tono de voz podía escucharse completamente serio aún así siendo bajo.

El hombre fielmente asintió con la cabeza, acatando cada orden de su príncipe y salió del castillo completamente preparado para buscar quien sería el hermano de Amir, Surian.

-Espero que Terroá proteja tu camino, valiente guerrero…Y pido por el centro de Seiales que puedas encontrar a mi hermano. –Dijo en tono suplicante, con toda la esperanza de que ambos se encontrarían, y sería antes de la guerra.


	4. Capítulo lll: Cercanía

_**Capítulo lll: Cercanía.**_

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Trino, el explorador, había salido en búsqueda de pistas del esperado hermano de Amir, llevando la única información de que él estaría en el país vecino, Ambrisia. No tuvo descanso por todo ese tiempo y realmente necesitaba parar en un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo, perteneciendo a la fila de los caballeros reales no le gustaría recostarse entresuelo o pasto durante esos casos por lo cual no se detuvo hasta encontrar una modesta aldea de la cual en una de las pocas casas, las primeras, emanaba un suculento hedor a carne siendo asada, a la vez que era bañada en varias especias. Eso hizo que el estómago del aventurero rugiese fuertemente, pues por las prisas no había llevado mucha comida. Con sigilo se acercó a esa modesta cabaña pisando restos de paja que estaban en el suelo camino a esta. Cuando llegó, tocó tres veces exactamente una de las paredes de esta por la decadencia de puerta, al mismo momento, se lograron escuchar unos pasos aproximarse hasta que la piel de animal se corrió, mostrando a un perteneciente de la raza de los hombres serpiente o Zmija

-¡…! –Trino se sorprendió de sobremanera abriendo bien sus ojos y dando un paso hacia atrás, sabía la historia acerca de los zmija.

El hombre serpiente, haciendo caso omiso a la sorpresa del otro, abrió su boca apenas para hablar.  
-¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Qué lo trae por estas tierras malditas?

Parándose erguido y firme, Trino respondió.

–El suculento olor salido desde su modesta cabaña ha hecho que mi estómago rogase por comida…Estoy en una importante búsqueda y no he parado desde hace ya dos días, y no he podido comer hace uno…

El zmija le miró de pies a cabeza disimuladamente con una vista grave, como si esta fuese imperturbable y mostrando que no es fácil de persuadir.

-No creo que esa sea mi culpa, señor…

-Se lo ruego, por favor…Deme de comer –Trino se puso de rodillas frente al serpiente juntando ambas manos en ademán de súplica –Por lo menos que sean los restos de su suculento plato, se lo pido por favor.

El hombre bestia le dio la espalda, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que ingresara a la cabaña, lo cual hizo que el hombre suplicante se pusiera de pie, ingresando al instante mientras observaba con delicadeza el lugar por dentro. Éste parecía muy sencillo, nada en especial…Hasta que se encontró con una de las camas y en esta un joven el cual parecía de apariencia bastante fina con cabellos platinados que brillaban con el sol de la mañana. Bastante le llamó la atención, era la imagen viva del príncipe Amir, como si él estuviese entre esos pobres harapos.

-Es muy parecido al príncipe Amir… -Pensó nuevamente sorprendido mientras miraba al joven fijamente- Como si lo estuviese mirando…El vivo reflejo…

-Oye… -La voz del observado joven interrumpió los pensamientos del caballero -¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Y quién eres?...Ásmar, dejaste entrar a un extraño a la cabaña.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Respondió el hombre serpiente-… entró pidiendo comida, y me pareció tan patético que tuve una pizca de misericordia con él…Supongo que no te molesta, Surian.

¡Definitivamente! ¡Es el hermano del príncipe Amir! Trino bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro para tranquilizar su expresión, ahora se encontraba completamente satisfecho por poder brindarle información a su príncipe, un trabajo bien hecho, eso lo hacía muy feliz.

-De acuerdo…-Surian no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que el extraño no era de tierras cercanas, era un extranjero por lo cual sabía que no había que confiar mucho.


	5. Capítulo lV: Causas de una Venganza

_**Capítulo lV: Causas de una venganza.**_

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Trino se había hospedado en la cabaña, estaba completamente satisfecho con la comida recién cazada que le brindaron, pero se encontraba un tanto incómodo por la constante mirada del joven de cabellos dorados, le inquietaba bastante y hacía lo posible para evadirla. Después de un largo silencio, el hombre serpiente se decidió hablar después de haber terminado su plato.

-¿Y de donde viene usted, Señor Trino?

El ya nombrado alzó su cabeza rápidamente, observando a la bestia de manera fija.

-Soy de…-Obviamente no podía decir de dónde provenía, pues entre ambos países había una tremenda rivalidad, por ello sus ropas eran trapajos cualesquiera –…soy un viajero del continente cinco, he venido hasta aquí en busca de piedras preciosas y cosas así –Respondió con una sonrisa algo falsa.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Ásmar tomando un sorbo de agua.

-No te creo –Interrumpió nuevamente Surian desde la cama con su típica expresión molesta, poniéndose de pie. Su porte era imperante e intimidante, al igual que refinado. Pero seguía siendo completamente diferente a su hermano, en su mirar se le notaba lo rencoroso, pesado y vengativo, frío que era.

-Surian… -Susurró el hombre serpiente.

-¿Por qué no me cree, jovencito? –Trino intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo mientras acariciaba su rojizo cabello con su diestra.

-Yo…recuerdo haberte visto en alguna parte, y no fue aquí –Poco a poco se iba acercando al hombre de cabellos rojos con una mirada inquisitiva- Era pequeño, un día brillante que se asomaban entre los grandes ventanales, un piso brillante de marfil, alguien como tú ofreciéndome una espada…

No, no podía ser, Surian estaba intentando lograr recuperar sus recuerdos de esos pocos años que estuvo en el palacio, eso no podía suceder en lo absoluto…Según la clarividente, si eso sucedía, se desataría el caos y lo peor es que no sabían aún el por qué.

-Yo no le recuerdo, jovencito…En lo absoluto, ni siquiera le he visto

El joven inclinó la cabeza mostrándose bastante dudoso ante la declaración pero decidió no hablar más guardando nuevamente el silencio. Trino se puso de pie tomando sus cosas e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los presentes.

-Muchas gracias por todo, y por la gentileza de usted, Señor Ásmar…Un placer conocerles a ambos. Ahora debo seguir mi travesía, espero que Terroá los bendiga…-A medida de que iba hablando, estaba corriendo ya el trozo de piel que colgaba por la apertura de la cabaña -¡Adiós! –Corriendo se fue del lugar mientras ambos le miraban confundidos después de la repentina despedida.

Ambos seres en la cabaña permanecieron quietos por unos momentos sin mover ni siquiera un músculo.

-Parecía ser de las tierras donde…mataron a mi madre –Susurró Surian con completo recelo.

-Éspereth…Donde mataron a Samis… -Respondió el hombre serpiente con nostalgia

Samis era la anciana que se encargó de cuidar a Surian hasta que cumplió los catorce años, pues ella, haciendo un viaje hacia Éspereth fue brutalmente asesinada por pertenecer al pueblo de los hombres serpiente sin siquiera parecer uno, simplemente por eso. Por ello Surian tenía odio completo hacia aquel país. Lo único que deseaba era vengarse, destruir, matar a aquellos que estuvieron involucrados en tal muerte.


	6. Capítulo V:Buena noticia,mal sentimiento

_**Capítulo V: Buena noticia, mal sentimiento.**_

Trino llegó al palacio después de un arduo caminar incesante de unas diez horas, en su rostro corría el sudor y en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio. Amir le estaba esperando en la puerta completamente impaciente, con ambas manos sobre su pecho al saber que Trino había estaba cerca. Corrió hasta él recibiéndole con una jarra de agua abundante.

-¡Trino! Fiel caballero Trino –Exclamó brindándole el líquido.

-Príncipe… -Contestó secamente cogiendo la jarra, después tomándose el agua a grandes sorbos.

-Has vuelto más temprano de lo que esperaba… ¿Encontraste noticias sobre mi hermano? –Amir parecía emocionado, pero a la vez se le notaba bastante asustado, deseaba escuchar y no escuchar a la vez la respuesta de su fiel caballero, quien le había jurado lealtad eterna.

-Calma, mi príncipe… -Respondió limpiando su boca con la mano- Por favor, aquí no se puede hablar acerca del tema, deberíamos ir a un lugar más…apartado

Solemnemente el príncipe asintió rápidamente dando la espalda y perdiéndose junto con su caballero en la inmensidad del pasillo con pasos que apenas si causaban ruido.

A medida de que iban caminando, Trino se decidió a responder.

-He encontrado a su hermano, su Majestad…Está en Ambrisia, en el pueblo de Siremia. Al parecer, por la forma en que lo tratan, es el cabecilla de allí.

Amir abrió de sorpresa sus ojos en el momento en que se nombró el lugar en el que estaba su esperado hermano.

-¿Siremia? ¿El pueblo de los hombres serpiente?... –Bajó la cabeza aún con una expresión completamente sorprendida- He estado viviendo aquí una vida de ostentosos lujos y plena belleza mientras que mi hermano está a rastras de la miseria sin obtener la misericordia de…

-No diga más, Príncipe…Lo dice como si su culpe fuese –Interrumpió Trino

-Es mi culpa, Trino…Yo fui quien nació primero, quien estuvo en el lado derecho ¡Por mi culpa mi hermano obtuvo un mal futuro y ahora vive en aquel lugar! Y para más encima, la guerra está ya declarada. –Entrecerró sus ojos dando un suave suspiro- No quiero que algo así ocurra, Trino…

-Príncipe… -Amir se detuvo en seco tomando la mano del joven de cabellos dorados suavemente y se arrodilló frente a este bajando la cabeza- La culpa usted no la debe llevar y tampoco soportar…Debe estar más preocupado por su padre, quien ahora está gravemente enfermo y lo mejor que podría hacer por él es estar tranquilo –Acto seguido, besa la mano de Amir.

-Confío en tus palabras como mi fiel caballero, Trino –Dijo observando como el caballero se ponía de pie.

-Puede hacerlo plenamente, Príncipe.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el extenso pasillo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la oscuridad que se formaba en la profundidad de este durante aquella noche, donde Amir comenzó a dedicar cada plegaria hacia la miseria de su hermano.


	7. Capítulo Vl: Encontrado y desaparecido

_**Capítulo Vl: Encontrado y desaparecido, reencuentro.**_

Respiró hondo y tomando sus cosas fuertemente salió de la gran edificación con la frente en alto en las primeras horas de la mañana, parecía bastante decidido a llegar costase lo que costase, sentía que debía hacerlo inmediatamente.

-No tardaré, hermano… -Murmuró para sí mismo con toda seguridad mientras ajustaba su capucha de finos materiales llegando casi a la entrada de Éspereth. Para su suerte pasó inadvertido entre la multitud de personas que a esas horas se ponían a trabajar arduamente.

Al llegar a las afueras del notable poblado, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que después venía un prado puro con unas cuantas casas a su alrededor, estas muy modestas. Sonrió levemente al presenciar hermosa belleza por unos momentos y siguió adelante en completo silencio evitando cada estorbo o cosa que dificulte su caminar, parecía contento, pues la idea de que vería a su hermano le daba muchas ilusiones. Pero mientras Amir seguía con su sutil travesía, dentro del palacio de Éspereth estaba a punto de desatarse en caos, en el momento en que Trino fue en búsqueda del príncipe para avisarle que su padre había fallecido. Entró a la habitación y no se encontró con ningún alma, siguió buscando por otros lugares posibles sin obtener respuesta.

-Príncipe Amir… -Murmuró para sí mismo ya bastante preocupado- ¡Príncipe! –Vociferó corriendo por el pasillo yendo en busca de los guardias- El Príncipe Amir ha desaparecido ¡Búsquenlo y avísele a los demás!

-¡Trino! –Un joven de tez no muy clara y cabellos oscuros corrió hacia su compañero bastante alarmado.

-Nirmne…

Rápidamente dieron marcha dando el mensaje oralmente. Trino miró por la ventana junto con Nirmne posando su mano sobre su frente mordiendo el labio inferior.

-No puede pasar algo peor…Quizás… ¿Han raptado al príncipe? ¿Lo habrán matado? ¿Se lo llevaron para tenerlo como cautivo? Eso…De seguro los de Ambrisia lo tienen. Pero no debo hacerme ideas tan negativas…De seguro fue a pasear o algo por el estilo…O…No, no puede ser…-Disparado salió del palacio sin llevar nada consigo, solamente su fiel espada- Ambos no deben verse… ¡Nunca!...Nirmne, debes venir conmigo

Salieron en búsqueda del príncipe pensando que se dirigiría a Ambrisia, exactamente en Siremia.

_**Límite y separación de Seiales y Ambrisia.**_

Ambos países no estaban muy separados, simplemente los alejaba un estrecho y extenso río el cual estaba ya hace mucho seco, el río L'maria. Pasaron horas desde que Amir había dejado el palacio para ir en busca de su hermano y había llegado ya al puente donde cruzaría dicho río.

-Cruzaré dejándome caer a cada peligro…de ser reconocido y raptado, de morir a manos extranjeras o cualquier otra cosa –Murmuró a sus adentros- Pero tengo mi razones por las cuales quiero cruzarlo y no tengo marcha atrás, no, es muy tarde. Estoy decidido y no puedo dejarlo así, simplemente… -Fue dando lentos pasos hacia adelante aproximándose cada vez más al río, parecía ciertamente inseguro por la condiciones de este, estaba raído y muy descuidado, a punto de romperse. Crujía con cada paso cada vez que algunas astillas de la madera se desprendían cayendo a la tierra seca. El río no era muy profundo, pero caer dentro de él parecía ser un problema para la altura de un chico de su edad y desgraciadamente, al dar un paso en falso en una zona bastante endeble, cayó por el agujero que se había formado tocando secamente la tierra levantándose un poco. Para su suerte salió ileso solamente con un pequeño dolor lumbar por la caída, y levantándose pesadamente, observó a su alrededor, paredes extensas de tierra –Mierda… -Maldijo torciendo la boca un poco, ahora todo se salió de las manos y tardaría más de lo predicho.

En esos momentos se vio a si mismo completamente torpe, toda esa determinación de seguir adelante se mostró completamente hecha pedazos y literalmente se encontraba en un hoyo. Amir no vio otra que caminar recto por allí buscando civilización alguna para pedir ayuda.

_**Cercanías de Ambrisia**_

-Si hubiésemos tomado los caballos…-Dijo Nirmne entre jadeos- De seguro no habríamos tardado tanto en llegar ¿Sabes?

-No hay tiempo y no podemos tomarlos, hay que mantenerlos bien para la guerra que se aproxima –Nirmne y Trino estaban ya cerca del río que separaba a Seiales de Ambrisia y viceversa luego de unas pocas horas de moverse sin parar.

-El rey y la reina no debieron haberle hecho saber acerca de su hermano…Teníamos previsto que algo así sucedería

-No arrepientas las acciones de ellos, ambos sabrán por qué lo hicieron

Nirmne después de la aclaración de Trino, permaneció en silencio completamente reprimido. Solamente siguió corriendo junto a su compañero con la esperanza de que encontrarían al príncipe.

_**Siremia, Ambrisia.**_

Cercano a la orilla del anterior gozoso río, caminaba tranquilo Surian con su espada en mano, parecía hundido en algo difícil de explicar, sus pensamientos. La mirada del chico estaba baja, fija en el suelo, no como su mente, por lo cual de vez en cuando tropezaba con una que otra piedra sin caerse. Entre esos rumbos, oyó pasos cercanos que se aproximaban pisando la tierra, alzó la mirada pero nada, nada a su alrededor.

-Quizás estoy delirando… -Dijo para sí a lo bajo, volviendo la mirada al piso- ¿Eh? –A medida de que bajaba la mirada, se percató de que en la gran grieta seca del río había una persona joven caminando a pasos lentos. Surian empuñó su espada aumentando la velocidad de su movimiento siguiendo un rumbo hacia adelante, dispuesto a encontrarse con aquella misteriosa silueta, la cual se hacía más cercana. -¡Eh, tú! –Vociferó segundos después, haciendo que la silueta quedase completamente quieta.

Surian corrió hasta ella a toda velocidad.

-¿Quién es tan tonto como para caer dentro de la hendidura? Muestra tu rostro, forastero –Ordenó Surian agachándose en la orilla del seco río cuando ambos estuvieron a centímetros de verse.

-No le puedo mostrar mi rostro, joven morador –Respondió con su típico tono fino, dulce e inocente.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién te has creído como para negar órdenes del cabecilla de los hombres serpiente? ¡Hazme caso o te cortaré la cabeza!

Unas frágiles manos brillando un poco con la luz del sol se hicieron presentes bajo las ostentosas y densas ropas del desconocido, posándose sobre la capucha para descubrir su rostro de finos rasgos, tan blanco como papel. Observó al chico que le mandaba con esos grandes, brillantes y azules ojos sin pecado intentando no mostrarse sorprendido por la increíble similitud de ambos.

-Por Terroá… -Murmuró Surian dando un paso hacia atrás- ¿Quién eres?

Era obvio que Surian no debía saber que era Amir y menos saber que provenía de Éspereth, siendo el príncipe, sino, se desataría un feroz caos y desgracia para el reino.

-Un simple extranjero del cuarto continente –Respondió bajando la mirada, pues odiaba mentir y más a su hermano- Me llamo Eliet.

Surian negó con la cabeza en silencio.

-Es imposible…Eres como una representación más fina de mi… ¡Somos idénticos!

-De eso me di cuenta, humilde poblador…

-Dime Surian.

-De eso me di cuenta, Surian…Somos muy parecidos –Observó a su hermano por unos pocos segundos después desviando la mirada- Es increíble como Terroá crea personas de distintos lugares y tan similares ¿Verdad?

Surian extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a su contrario para ayudarle a subir. Amir tomó su mano apenas, pero rápidamente la alejó, pues había sentido un pequeño dolor cuando ambas se tocaron.

-Lo siento…había pasado un insecto…

-No te preocupes, señorito –Comentó Surian con cierto sarcasmo burlón.

Tragó un poco de saliva y nuevamente tomó la mano de su hermano, aguantándose las pequeñas punzadas y hormigueo que se iba expandiendo por su cuerpo. Era la unión forzosa entre lo positivo y lo negativo. Surian le ayudó a tocar nuevamente la tierra pastosa fuera de ese agujero.

-Muchísimas gracias, Surian –Susurró Amir un poco cohibido, aún no se acostumbraba a estar cerca de la presencia de su hermano.

-De nada, Eliet –Surian se puso de pie posado ambas manos sobre su cintura- Ven conmigo, Ásmar debe saber esto

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que somos iguales –Ambas manos hicieron contacto nuevamente, Amir entrecerró sus ojos con una expresión levemente dolida, pero no soltó la mano de su hermano. Simplemente le siguió hacia una cabaña que se apreciaba a lo lejos- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-C-catorce… ¿Y tú?

-Además de ser iguales, tenemos la misma edad –Dijo Surian entre risas, al parecer se le veía feliz.

-Me sorprende –Murmuró aunque ese sentimiento no haya sido cierto.

Frontera de Seiales.

-Bien, no creo que esté muy lejos el príncipe… -Manifestó Trino dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Espero que lo encontremos y nos den una buena recompensa. No me gustó para nada este viaje…

-No seas tan quejumbroso.

-Claro, yo no salgo a correr a las afueras del palacio todos los días como alguien –Respondió Nirmne haciendo énfasis a la última palabra- Pero no tenemos tiempo ahora de discutir…Hay que seguir.

Trino lanzó una pequeña carcajada de superioridad mientras palmeaba la espalda de su acompañante levemente.

-Claro, claro…De seguro el gran Nirmne puede seguir.

-Hmph –Sin decir palabra alguna, decidió seguir dejando unos pocos pasos atrás a Trino hasta llegar al puente, el cual estaba con un pequeño agujero en el medio.

-Ah…Ayer este agujero no estaba –Trino observó el puente y dio un paso hacia este, tanteándolo con el pie- Muy endeble, al parecer alguien intentó cruzarlo.

-Las dudas se van esfumando poco a poco… -Masculló Trino.

-Esperemos que sea el príncipe…

Cabaña número dos de Siremia.

-¡Ásmar! ¡No creerás con qué me encontré! –Vociferó Surian apenas entrando a la cabaña.

-¿"Con qué"? No soy un objeto…

El hombre serpiente se asomó por las paredes de madera que se alzaban por los interiores de la casa, impresionando un poco a Amir, pues nunca había visto a tales seres, solamente había leído sobre ellos.

-¿Qué cosa, Surian? –Cuestionó

-N-no soy una cosa…

-Él es Eliet…-Surian se hizo a un lado, mostrando al joven de fina belleza.- Proviene del cuarto continente… ¡Y es idéntico a mí!

- … -Ásmar abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, pues sabía correctamente que era Amir –Él es…

-¡No! –Interrumpió Amir acercándose al hombre serpiente- Por favor, venga conmigo…He estado buscando a un hombre serpiente durante toda mi travesía y sería un placer intercambiar algo de cultura con usted –Acto seguido, observó a Surian- ¿Podría hablar con él?

Surian algo confundido, asintió y Amir se fue junto con Ásmar fuera de la tienda, alejándose de esta un poco.


	8. Capítulo Vll: Secreto

_**Capítulo Vll: Secreto.**_

-Usted es el príncipe Amir, de Éspereth –Murmuró el hombre serpiente después de que se detuvieron.

-Lo sé… -Contestó el príncipe bajando un poco la cabeza- Pero no quiero que Surian lo sepa…Sé que se desataría un caos donde se destruiría Éspereth entero junto con Seiales.

-Eso es bueno para nuestra gente ¿Sabía usted?

Amir alzó la cabeza hacia el hombre serpiente y se apoyó sobre este, posando ambas manos sobre el pecho con súplica.

-Por favor, Señor Ásmar, no le diga quién soy…Por lo que más quiera…Desde que supe que tenía un hermano y por lo que ha estado pasando por todos estos años, no podía hacer más que rezar, pedir cada noche por él, y ahora que lo tengo cerca me hace feliz, feliz por saber que tiene un lugar tranquilo donde vive, donde vivió, puedo estar más tranquilo…

-Pues ya lo vio, ahora puede marcharse –Dijo Ásmar frunciendo el ceño.

-No me es suficiente… -Poco a poco, Amir se iba deslizando por el cuerpo de la bestia hasta caer de rodillas sobre el piso- Quisiera saber todo acerca de él, conocerle, por lo menos antes de que ocurra la temida guerra

-Ustedes nunca podrán conocerse, y si lo hacen, Surian nunca sabrá quién es usted realmente, así que no creo que llegue a valer la pena…Tarde o temprano uno de ustedes morirá.

-También lo sé…Pero por favor, si muero yo, mi último deseo sería conocer a mi hermano.

Ásmar, ante el fuerte deseo por parte del príncipe, le tomó el hombro gentilmente y asintió de manera seria, brindándole la seguridad de que no le diría nada a Surian.

-No se preocupe, Príncipe Amir…

-Dígame Eliet.

-No se preocupe, Eliet…No le diré nada a Surian, pero…si usted hace algo inapropiado no dude que caeré en su contra.

Amir asintió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No lo haré, Señor Ásmar…Muchísimas gracias.

Ásmar le dio la espalda al joven príncipe, caminando de vuelta a la cabaña.


	9. Capítulo Vlll: Ceguera

_**Capítulo Vlll: Ceguera.**_

Surian generalmente repudiaba a todo ser excepto a quienes estaban dispuestos a cuidarle, Amir era otro más, pero lo que más le sorprendía a Ásmar era que entre ellos no había desconfianza absoluta, en especial por parte de Surian. Parecía que había agrado entre ellos, pues pasaban mucho tiempo juntos desde las cinco horas en que se conocieron.

-Así que…no recuerdas tus verdaderos orígenes, Surian –Ambos tranquilamente paseaban a la orilla del extenso río, llevando allí unos cuantos minutos.

-Así es…He estado aquí desde los tres años, según Samis, mi madrastra.

-Samis… -A Amir le sonaba extrañamente aquel nombre, al parecer provenía de un recuerdo bastante lejano.

-…Pero ella falleció a manos del reino de Éspereth, simplemente por ser una mujer del pueblo de los hombres serpiente.

-Ya veo… -Respondió mohínamente Amir, la había recordado y estuvo presente cuando la mutilaron –Mis pesares, Surian

-No, no interesa, supongo…Vengaré su muerte durante la guerra contra Seiales, dando en el punto más débil del reino.

-¿El más débil?

-Desde allí no puedo decir más, Eliet, es un pequeño secreto –Dijo golpeando amistosamente el hombro de su opuesto.

-A-ah…Entiendo.

_**Siremia.**_

-Ha de estar en la cabaña del príncipe Surian…

-¿Príncipe Surian, dices? –Nirmne estaba sorprendido por tal trato hacia el joven –Él no es ya un príncipe ¿Sabías?

-¿Y cómo le llamaría? Prácticamente es hijo de los reyes de Éspereth…

-…Amén…

Los dos caballeros habían cruzado ya el río y en la orilla se habían puesto a descansar por unos minutos, tomando lo que habían llevado de comida. Después se pusieron en camino de la primera cabaña que se encontraba a la vista, la de Ásmar. Entraron a ella sigilosamente mirando por los alrededores aprovechando de que supuestamente no estaría el hombre serpiente, según Trino.

-Aún dudo que esté aquí, Trino… -Masculló Nirmne

-Cierra la boca, no debe estar más lejos… -Ambos estaban ya buscándolo por dentro de la modesta edificación entre cada rincón sin éxito alguno.

-Te dije que aquí no estaría ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? –Nirmne fue el primero que se decidió por ir hacia la puerta.

-Porque casi nunca tienes razón –Gruñó Trino parándose erguido y siguiéndole a su compañero.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la cabaña, el trozo de piel que colgaba en la puerta se movió frente a las narices de ambos, descubriendo a uno de los moradores del lugar, el hombre serpiente.

-¿Cómo osan a meterse en casa ajena? –Preguntó completamente tranquilo, como si no le importara mucho.

-Nosotros… -Nirmne se atrevió a responder- ¡Nosotros estamos en busca del príncipe!

-¿Príncipe? –Cuestionó Ásmar como si nada supiese- ¿Cuál príncipe, señores?

-Al príncipe Amir –Trino bajó la cabeza si apartarle la mirada a la serpiente- Está por aquí, puedo sentirlo… ¡Así que no nos mienta!

-Mis disculpas, ejemplares caballeros…Pero no me he encontrado con tal personaje. Ahora si me disculpan, les pido que salgan de mi morada

-¡Mientes! –Los brazos de Trino e estiraron hacia el hombre serpiente tumbándolo al suelo, cayendo el de cabellos rojos encima- ¡Sé que está aquí, mi instinto nunca miente y más si se trata del príncipe!

Ásmar intentó apartárselo de forma brusca, pero le resultó fallido, al parecer Trino sabía donde sujetar a cualquier ser aún siendo este bastante corpulento.

-Te digo que no sé nada de su príncipe…-Respondió Ásmar entre gruñidos.

-¿Y por qué tienes el aroma de él? ¡Dime qué le hiciste!

-Trino, por favor… -Intentó calmarle Nirmne- Sabes que es complicado lidiar con los hombres serpientes y cuando dicen la verdad son muy tercos…Yo por lo menos le creo.

-Quédate de mi parte, Nirmne…Esta bestia sabe algo acerca del príncipe…

_**Playa Rocosa Misria, Siremia.**_

-¿Entonces pudiste deshacerte de la bestia de la cueva? Ah, Surian, ¡eres increíble!

-Pero sabes que no fue nada…Esa cosa no era más que una pluma para mi espada, Eliet.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados sobre las rocas a orillas del mar junto con los sonidos de las olas acariciando la arena y unas cuantas gaviotas que volaban alrededor, todo era muy tranquilo mientras Surian contaba anécdotas sobre sus épicas batallas contra bestia y pequeñas guerrillas que ha tenido, en cambio Amir, le escuchaba atentamente con fascinación, no sabía que su hermano sería tan formidable y maravilloso.

-¿Y cómo es tu espada? –Preguntó Amir con curiosidad.

-Bueno, ni yo sé de donde salió…Simplemente me ha acompañado toda la vida y creo que estoy destinado a usarla hasta que muera –Respondió con una sonrisa- Ella ha sido mi verdadera compañera, Leinógeon.

-¿Así se llama?

-Así es…o eso por lo menos me dijo Ásmar, de todas formas no puedo desconfiar de él, siempre me ha cuidado o por lo menos desde que tengo ocho años

-Ya veo…Pues Ásmar parece ser lo contrario de cómo describen a los hombres serpiente –Amir abrazó sus piernas suavemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Claro que no lo es…Y ninguno de los hombres serpiente son como los describen los extranjeros –Dijo Surian entre un pequeño suspiro- Que se defiendan bruscamente contra los constantes ataques no significa que sean bestias malditas.

-Pues confío en que así son, tú has vivido durante toda tu vida con ellos.

-Claro que si… -Surian esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Tú no eres desagradable como los otros extranjeros que pasan aquí solamente a aprovecharse de la humildad de la gente ni tampoco eres arrogante o atacante…Eres muy…dulce.

-Siempre he sido así…Nunca he podido levantarme ante otras personas, simplemente he blandeado mi espada contra alguien una vez y fuera de la práctica…

-Sabes cómo está el mundo ahora, Eliet. Debes aprender a protegerte sin que te pasen a llevar.

-Lo sé… -Bajó la mirada un poco, asintiendo suavemente.


End file.
